


Land of the Dragons

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragons, I've been binging The Dragon Prince and here is au stuff, M/M, also Peter and Robbie are in the same canon so they're the same age, badass princes and knights, it's a ship that I've been doing w my friend for a while and uh ... I'm weak for them, no betas because we die like idiots in this part of town, this fic has magic, which is one of the highkey rarepairs, will include baby dragons too so you better not sleep on this, with my favorite otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: When prince Peter Parker stumbles upon dragon eggs on a walk, the only logical idea is to try to take them back to their mother. His personal guardian, Robbie Reyes, finds the plan stupid and dangerous. Which is why he decides he should follow. Their journey leads them farther into their world, seeing magic, dragons, and other rarities in a new light.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Robbie Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Land of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag says, I've been binge-watching The Dragon Prince and this au idea hit me like a freight train. I've been doing a lot of world-building for this au and I already have a lot of ideas lined up with this. Hopefully, there's some interest set up in this fic ... if not? I'm just writing it for my friend and myself.  
> I don't have a beta so I'll be glancing over these myself. Typos may be fixed hours after posting or the next day. Depends on when I notice it / when I have the time to edit.  
> Disclaimer: The dragons = symbiotes

Being a prince … absolutely sucked. Peter Parker knew this because he himself was a prince, the future king and the heir to the throne. And god was he scared. Peter knew that he was “meant to be” for the crown and “no one else could bring the kingdom into greatness” and various other terms. He couldn't count how many different ways the kingdom described his fated crowning. He was meant to take this job and lead his people to greatness. There was nothing else he could do.

He was an only child. His parents died years and years ago when he was a kid and he’s been spending the rest of his time learning what it means to be a king. He had to make his parents proud – had to make his kingdom, his family, proud. Luck didn’t seem like it had the same idea in mind when Peter stumbled upon a few eggs in the forest. He had been doing some research, distracted by his notebook as he took notes about the plants in the area when he noticed an odd coloring sitting in the bushes. When he decided to investigate, he instantly wished that he didn’t look at all.

Inside the bush sat two dragon eggs. One a bright red with black speckles and one a dark purple with silver speckling and curved lines.

Peter stood there speechless, wondering if he was just imagining all of this. He really didn't get enough sleep last night and maybe he was just imagining the eggs sitting there. Dragon eggs were a rare sight; in fact, seeing any dragon was considered both a sign of luck and an omen of death. And finding two eggs from the creature? Pete wasn’t sure how to take that. Glancing around him, he decided that he would suck it up and just pick up the eggs.

There was no harm in picking them up. Well, if there was any harm, he wasn't aware of them. He needed to look at them closely. though. Part of him was terrified at the thought of the mama still in the area, ready to strike him down at the slightest touch of the eggs -- but, when the prince picked up the large eggs, there was nothing that stood out to him. No roaring or sightings of dragons. The lack of reaction didn't sit well in his stomach. He wondered if the mother forgot her eggs. He heard stories of eggs about dragons being abandoned because the mother could tell when the hatchlings would be weaklings.

Peter guessed they weren’t just tales.

Gently holding the eggs close to his chest, he listened to the silence surrounding him. He could feel a slight pulse from the eggs and, combined with his heart, the beating created a calming beat. That alone made him decide on something that may screw him over in the end.

He wanted to return the eggs.

If the mother left them on purpose, then he could just figure out another plan. If the mother was looking for them, maybe he could learn more about the mysterious creatures. And maybe … he could be the first person in years to see a dragon up-close.

Tucking the eggs into his bag, he started back for the castle. He had some planning to do.

* * *

“What the actual _fuck_ is that? And what is it doing in your room?”

The loud question made Pete jump, turning on his heel and doing his best to hide the two eggs behind him. But the owner of the voice, Robbie Reyes, his personal guard, was already making his way to the bed where the eggs sat. Peter was already mentally kicking himself, wondering if he could make up some excuse. And he wondered why he didn't lock the door as soon as he got back.

He was doing his best to figure out some smart response, but all that came out was a pitiful little, “Robbie?”

Wow, a man of words. Robbie pointed at the eggs and gave Peter a look that he knew all too well. It was like the 'explain' and 'I'm going to kill you' look had a baby. He knew it all too well considering his aunt and Robbie seemed to get the look when they talked to him a lot.

“What …. are those? Peter, you better explain why …these … these…”

Robbie couldn’t finish his sentence because Peter was already grabbing the eggs and putting them back in his bag. “They’re exactly what they look like and I can explain.”

Could he? Honestly, Peter didn’t even know if there was really a way to explain his discovery. One does not simply just find dragon eggs in the forest. At this point, the creatures are considered extinct. Which is why Peter decided to do what was probably one of the stupidest ideas to ever hatch from his head.

He was going to return the eggs.

“Then explain. You are not leaving this room until you tell me what’s going on.”

Peter bit his bottom lip, starting to grab some writing supplies and other small things he thought he would need on his journey. He could feel Robbie’s full stare ( or glare, in this case ) and he really wanted to sink low into his own skin so he could escape it. It was always so intense when Robbie was on his case for something like this.

Peter considered the knight one of his closest friends. Robbie wasn’t known to take shit and Peter could really appreciate that; while other knights kissed his ass, Robbie gave his opinion while also tip-toeing around controversial topics that could get him kicked out. Pete was grateful to have him as his personal guard – they could talk shit about the snobby royals that came to the castle events and not feel bad bottling it all up.

“Well … I found them in the woods, and I thought that it would be best to take them with me.”

Robbie’s eyes squinted a little, but Peter kept going, knowing that if he wanted to get his point across he would have to do it before Robbie dug into his ass anymore.

“They were hidden in a bush. I looked around to see if there was any sign of their mother but I didn’t see anything; which is funny considering it would be kind of hard not to see a dragon. Well, on my way back I decided that it would probably be smart to take them back. Not back to the bush I found the eggs in but … to the place of the dragons. Their mother has to be there! I don’t know why the eggs were just left there but … I have to take them back to their mother. She might be looking for them.”

Peter was almost out of breath, wanting to continue on but Robbie cut him off by raising his hand. Peter swore he had some sort of magic sometimes – the prince shut his mouth immediately, waiting for the knight’s words. He could see it now; Robbie reporting this to his aunt, the current person at the throne, and the eggs would be destroyed. It would be for his ‘protection’ and he would be sitting in his room, wondering if there was anything else he could do to stop it all and –

“I’m in.”

The answer took the boy by surprise, staring at the knight with wide eyes. He seriously didn’t hear that, did he? Sure, they were pretty much best friends, but he wasn’t expecting something like that from the knight that had one of the hardest jobs. Staying with him constantly and protecting him – the knight known to be the biggest handful.

“ …. really?”

Peter hated how small his voice sounded but … he was surprised that he wanted to do this with him. There was something about the news that made his heart pound. Maybe it was the way that Robbie was staring at him or it was the fact that he was having a small heart attack. The world may never know.

“Yes, really. If I don’t go, you’ll end up getting hurt or killed. Then I’ll be killed and end up being responsible for all of it. So … I’m going with you. Plus, my job is to keep you out of trouble. If that means going with you to help you return those eggs, then I’m in.”

The prince’s first reaction was to hug the knight tightly, not even caring about the fact that the armor dug into his skin a little. He was genuinely happy to get to travel into the land of the dragons with his best friend – his protector – and experience something like that together. He was also happy over the fact that he now had a better chance of surviving out there.

He knew self-defense and some sword-play – both thanks to Robbie’s lessons – but he knew that, in the moment, he might freeze up. If it came to that, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Robbie gave him a better chance of getting by.

“Dude … thanks. That means that we have to pack up. I’ll have to figure out some sort of excuse to tell May and then we can get going.”

Robbie nods, glancing out the large window in Peter’s room before glancing back to the bag on Peter’s shoulder. It was the temporary home to some of the most important items in their possession. To some of the most important items in the kingdom, more like it. As much as this whole thing excited Peter, Robbie just wanted all of this to be over with. The faster they returned the eggs the faster Robbie could get Peter back to safety. With Peter rushing around his room like a chicken without a head, the knight gave one last glance to the prince before heading out the door. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do to talk sense into the prince, but it wasn't his place to do that

All he knew is that, if they stood any chance in getting these eggs back to the land of the dragons, they needed to head out soon. He could only hope that things go according to plan.


End file.
